Cody Carries On
by BMillsWrites
Summary: Cody has a nightmare battle with a familiar, but distant man. How can he come to terms with the disturbing dream, and who will help? These remain to be seen. Rated for mild violence.
1. The Nightmare

Cody Carries On

Cody Carries On

Chapter 1: The Nightmare

[General Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its characters. Their use in the following work of fiction is solely for non-profit enjoyment]

Cody Hida, the nine year-old junior sage of the newer Digidestined, lay sleeping in his bed. Actually, sleep was too kind a cover for the nightmare which began to unfold in the boy's usually quiet mind. It started out to be a good dream, with the sound of kendo sticks clashing:

"Whack". "Whack". "Whack". "Whack". The sounds carried up from a familiar daily scene, Cody's in-training sparring with his grandfather. The battle continued. "Whack". "Whack". "Whack". "Whack". In the dream Cody was unleashing a steady series of blows and parries that could only show his grandfather how much he had learned, "Whack". See how far he had come, "Whack". See how much he had grown, "Whack". See how under control -- the last blow of his kendo stick produced a disturbing sound, not a whack but a "Why?". The dream Cody looked up to show his surprise to his grandfather, only to see that his grandfather was no longer the opponent.

His new opponent looked something like his grandfather, but was much younger and taller than the older man. To Cody he seemed familiar but distant. The boy lowered his weapon, came to a position of respect, and bowed to the new man. The man did not reply but simply brushed past Cody like a passing shadow. He stood in the center of the practice mat, kendo stick at the ready. Dream Cody hesitated, green eyes searching for his grandfather and trying to avoid staring at this new man. Still, it would be impolite not to accept the offered sparring battle. The small boy repaired to his side of the mat and copied the man's ready stance. The man's face was dark but Cody could read the slight nod from it, so he set his kendo stick in sudden motion. In the dream kendo sticks met once again, and again came a reverberating "Why?"

The sound still surprised the dream boy, but the skill of the opponent left no time to pause and consider it. Blow after blow the odd sound repeated, "Why?". "Why?". "Why?". "Why?".

Above the dream, Cody's body began to flinch with each strike. his small brow furrowed and his eyelids locked shut as the green within them raced to maintain the darkening scene below. He realized that the "Whys" were no longer coming from the kendo sticks and were no longer just single words, but full questions thundering from him. He tossed and turned in bed, but Cody heard them all.

"Why did you leave me?!" The man moved back.

"Why did you leave my mother?!" The man retreated again

"Why can't you be here to see all that I'm doing as a Digidestined?!" The kendo stick fell from the man's hand. The sleeping Cody knew that it was honorable form to allow the opponent to reclaim his weapon, but the dream Cody did what he would never do awake by continuing the assault.

"Why did you have to die?!" This was a powerful blow and the tall, dark man fell to the ground like he'd been shot. In his bed the physical Cody was now audibly repeating the word "No". It was not enough to stop his dream form from one final, merciless blow.

"Why can't you answer my questions?!" The kendo stick struck the sprawled man's form just as he looked into the face of the child delivering it. A pair of adult green eyes met Cody's own for the briefest moment -- then the man vanished entirely. A shock wave of realization flooded through the boy on both his subconscious and returning conscious levels. and --

Cody bolted upright in bed. He was breathing hard, in a cold sweat. He looked graspingly around his room, mentally clutching the familiar and orderly. He looked at the clock by his bedside, it was just after 11:00 PM. He'd only been in bed a couple of hours, and a long night still lay ahead. He pushed the covers off of him. He was spent, but if sleep brought the nightmare ... well it would have to be a long night without sleep. He got out of bed and crept to his bedroom door. Cody cracked the door open just wide enough to peek through. He saw a closed door across from him. He had not disturbed his mother, which was good because she worked long days. He checked the far door down the hall, and saw that it too was closed. He hadn't disturbed his grandfather either, which was good because he was old. Cody closed his own door and began to pad his way back to bed.

He stopped himself. No sleeping. Stymied, the boy simply sat down on the floor, leaned up against the leg of his bed, and pulled his knees to his chest. He intended to just sit and wait for daylight.


	2. Upamon To The Rescue

Cody Carries On

Cody Carries On

Chapter 2: Upamon To The Rescue

Cody heard a now-familiar series of high-pitched "oofs" and rustles coming from the top of his closet. He gazed wearily up to the source of the noise, and knew that at least one other resident of the Hida apartment had been roused from his secret sleeping place. Soon enough the little fellow would be --

"Cody, Cody, Cody, Cody!" said Upamon with each bounce until the spherical, yellow Digimon landed safely in his young partner's arms.

"Shhh.", Cody whispered sternly. "Upamon ... Mother and grandfather are sleeping, we shouldn't wake them."

"Oh." Upamon was not phased by the rebuke, but lowered his voice. "Why aren't we sleeping?" When Cody didn't answer right away, the Digimon took an unexcited, thoughtful look at the boy. "Gosh, Cody you look awful. Don't you want to get some sleep?"

"No." Cody answered brusquely. Then he sighed, "I'm sorry, I am tired but I can't go to sleep right now, and I don't want to talk about it, OK?"

"You can tell me Cody." Upamon assured, "Really, you can." The boy remained stoic, so Upamon changed tatics. "I think you better tell me Cody." Upamon prompted in a slightly louder sing-song voice, "or else ..."

Cody's eyebrows raised in true surprise, "Upamon, what are you ... or else what?"

"Or else I'll wake your mom up." was the reply in a still slightly louder sing-song.

Cody's eyebrow's now went straight down. "Upamon you wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yes I would." The defiant Digimon smiled, and began to puff up like a playful tennis ball with wings, ready to shout.

Cody clamped his small hand over Upamon's wide mouth, "OK ... OK you win Upamon. I'll tell you but please keep quiet." The little boy made a mental note to try to keep Upamon away from Davis more often.

Upamon agreed. "OK." he whispered. "So go on and tell me." 

"I had a nightmare ... " Cody began. "I had the nightmare again Upamon." Reflexively the boy hugged his Digimon. 

"Oh Cody," said the Digimon sympathetically, "You mean that one where you wind up fighting your father?" 

"Yes." Cody managed to croak out as he remembered the bad dream. He had shut his eyes for only a second and he shook them open again. 

"You've been having that dream a lot lately, huh Cody?" The boy nodded and Upamon pressed gently, "Do you think it has anything to do with being Digidestined?" 

"No, Upamon." Cody replied. "I've had this dream on and off for a couple of years. The first night grandfather taught me to spar, the night I completed the first grade, the night I became a Digidestined." Cody's voice broke. "It seems like every time I do something that would make my father proud of me, this nightmare comes back." Suddenly, he was sobbing, choking out words, the last words he wanted to say while trying to keep quiet. "Only ... now ... it's a lot worse ... much more often ... and ... and ..." Cody only mouthed the words he wanted to scream. "I don't know what to do." The boy buried his head in his arms, not really noticing that meant mostly into Upamon himself. Cody wrenched with sobs: miserable, silent sobs that would not disturb the people he loved. They simply threatened to destroy him. 

Upamon didn't say anymore. He absorbed both the sound and the intensity of Cody's despair. Finally, simply out of physical exhaustion, Cody's embrace let loose and Upamon bounced up on to the boy's shoulder. Upamon whispered to him, "Cody, don't talk now, just listen I want you to digivolve me to Armadillomon, just think it. 

"But ..." mumbled Cody. 

"Shh.... Just think it, please." and it was the last thought Cody could manage before slipping into a numb stupor of dreamless sleep. Upamon digivolved into Armadillomon, He would have liked to be Digmon, but Cody's room was too small for that. Armadillomon walked around the boy and lowering his head, ever-so-slowly nudged the youngster to the mid-point of the bedside, careful not to tip him over. Then the Digimon climbed atop Cody's bed. He gently took the boy's pajama collar in his mouth and pulled up and back ever-so-slowly until Cody was safely hoisted back into bed. Another series of nudges and pulls positioned the boy correctly, with the Digimon masterfully getting Cody to plop down with his head on the pillow. Lastly, Armadillomon worked to draw the covers back over Cody. 

Armadillomon returned to the floor. Cody still needed help, real help, but from who? Cody's family knew nothing about the Digimon and Cody's role as a Digidestined. They might understand the boy's nightmare, but not its recent frequency -- and they certainly weren't ready to hear about it from a talking, yellow armadillo. No, he had to tell the one other Digidestined who unconditionally thought of Cody as family. He needed to tell Yolei, but without Cody knowing beforehand. That meant a trip to school ... a secret trip. Armadillomon reverted back to Upamon. and hopped back up to his own bed in the closet. He'd have to be ready in the morning, ready to help Cody. 


	3. Yolei Considers

Cody Carries On

Cody Carries On

Chapter 3: Yolei Considers

6: 00 AM. 

Cody's alarm clock buzzed. The boy's green eyes snapped open, and he reached to shut the alarm off. He blinked hard three times. He did not remember getting back into bed, but he must have done it. Somehow he didn't remember much of anything except behaving like a baby in front of Upamon late last night. All because of that bad dream, he thought, ashamed of himself. He resolved to learn even more self-control. Cody got moving. He could smell the breakfast his mother was cooking, and it would upset her if he did not emerge soon from his room. He got up, still tired and a little achy, but a quick shower would fix that. He made his bed up to his own high standard, went to his closet, chose an outfit for the day and his bathrobe. The boy meticulously laid out the clothes over the freshly made bed and carefully draped his bathrobe over his arm. He looked back toward the closet. Upamon hadn't stirred at all. Cody thought that his Digimon friend must be too tired after putting up with a Digidestined's fit last night. It would not be right to expect his company this morning. Cody promised himself an apology to Upamon, that afternoon, and hoped the Digimon would not deem him unworthy. Cody scooted out of his room, headed for the shower just a moment before his mother would have called to him from the kitchen.

Upamon, in fact, was not sleeping -- he was waiting. Cody looked a little rushed this morning, and as the Digimon guessed, the boy left the door to the room open as he went. Upamon quickly bounced down from the closet and to the door. When Cody was safely out of sight Upamon bounced out of the room on his own. He hugged the shadow of the hallway until it met the kitchen. Cody's mom was tending to the last of the pancakes on the stove. Gosh, they smelled good, but the Digimon could not stop now. He hopped quickly on a diagonal under the kitchen table, and got into position just as Cody's grandfather brought in the morning newspaper, giving Upamon just enough of an opening to bounce right past the preoccupied older man -- out of the apartment all together. 

Upamon bounced steadily toward the apartment where Yolei lived, thankful that Cody had showed him how to sneak there in case of emergencies and grateful that so few people were awake right now. Finally he was at Yolei's apartment door. It took a few tries, but he managed to bounce forward high enough and hard enough to ring the apartment doorbell. He landed with one thought on his mind -- look like a stuffed toy.

Yolei's mother answered the door. She looked one way and then another, confused. Then she looked down. "Yolei," she called, "There's a stuffed toy in front of our door that kind of look's like your little pink one."

"Huh," replied Yolei. The girl came to the door as she put on the glasses which made her look like, well like Yolei. Seeing the fluffy, yellow Digimon on the ground she immediately scooped him up "Upa -- I .. uh .. mean Oops, this is Cody's stuffed toy. He got his the same place I got mine, they're kind of a matched set."

"It's not like Cody to leave things out, much less lose them," Yolei's mom commented, "and who rang our bell, maybe I should call the Hidas?"

"Oh that's OK mom, it was probably just someone who saw it lying outside the door and rang to get our attention, that's all. No need to call. I'll see that Cody gets this right back." Yolei said this while awkwardly retreating with Upamon into her room.

Yolei sighed with momentary relief as she closed her bedroom door. She set Upamon on her study table as her own Digimon, Poromon, fluttered up to meet him. "Upamon, What are you doing here? Where's Cody?"

"Cody's still at home Yolei, getting ready for school. He doesn't know I'm here. He thinks I'm still sleeping, But --" blurted Upamon.

"Slow down, don't forget to breathe Upamon," Yolei cautioned, "Now why would you leave Cody's without telling him?"

Upamon dutifully related the events of the last night. He watched Yolei's pained reaction to her best friend's ordeal. "Oh poor Cody! I had no idea he was suffering like this. I know that he always seems a little sad because his father died, but nothing like this. What kind of friend am I anyway?"

"A best friend," answered Upamon, "and Cody needs one. He won't willingly admit the hurt the nightmare causes him, so he's holding it all inside, all by himself. Cody's brave, but he can't seem to do it alone anymore, and he doesn't know how to do it any other way. I'm afraid for him Yolei, you have to help him."

"Of course I will Upamon," Yolei insisted, "I'll just sit the little guy down and tell him you told me all about it. Then --"

"Oh no, Yolei." interrupted Upamon, "You just can't tell Cody I told you, please. If he thought that any of us were treating him like a sad little boy, or like he needs help, then he'd lose confidence in himself. He might not even want to be Digidestined anymore."

"You're right Upamon," Yolei conceded, "and that means we have to find a way to get Cody to open up about this nightmare without him knowing that's what we want him to do, and preferably without him even realizing that he's actually doing it either?"

"Right, that would be perfect!" Upamon beamed.

"Oh boy, now I know how Davis must feel in school, because this will not be easy," Yolei admitted. "Maybe I should ask Izzy or Joe ..." She thought as she gathered her books and gear, "No wait , I'll ask the other newer Digidestined for help ... oh but if something goes wrong and Cody finds out he'll just think we're babying him or we're embarrassed by him. That won't help at all. Urgh! What we really need is someone Cody will respect and trust -- an adult -- who actually knows about you Digimon, but who Cody wouldn't probably connect to the Digidestined at all."

"Yolei," chirped Poromon, "Now you're really not making any sense."

"That's it!" offered Upamon. "Not sense, Poromon -- Sensei -- the one from the school. You remember, Yolei, she's the one who accidentally took us home with her, and she teaches you Digidestined about myps." 

"You mean myths ... and how could I forget?" The girl chided with memory. She looked sternly at Poromon and Upamon. "You two and Veemon had all of us worried sick, and you were with Sensei the whole time. You stuffed your faces and blabbed to her about everything. We're just very lucky she can keep a secret better than you three did then." 

[AN: Yes, this the teacher from the popular "A Teacher's POV" series, gratefully acknowledged as "on loan" from her creator Time Lady. Yolei is referring to the events of "A Teacher's POV: Return of the Teacher's Pet." -- BM]

Upamon pleaded, "But it means she might be able to help Cody."

Yolei stopped short. "You're right again, Upamon." She added, under her breath, "now let me think a minute."

Yolei's mother called for her to get breakfast before she had to head to Cody's and walk to school. "That reminds me, Yolei ..." said Upamon.

"What is it?" Yolei asked.

" ... Can I share some breakfast, please? I'm really hungry." and Yolei sighed.

She brought her breakfast into her room, yielding much of it to two famished Digimon. Yolei made extra room in her backpack for Upamon. Poromon was glad for the company. Yolei told them, "Normally, I'd just sneak you back over to Cody's, Upamon, but I have this idea, and I'm going to need you to help me convince the sensei to help us with Cody."

"That's what I'm here for." said Upamon, snugged in with Poromon. Yolei quickly cleared her breakfastware and returned to strap on the backpack, adjusting for Upamon's extra weight. With a quick goodbye to her mother, the girl headed to meet Cody.

7:15 AM.

Cody answered when Yolei knocked. If she hadn't known what he'd went through last night, she might never had guessed. He looked as neat and carefully dressed as always. But Yolei did know, and she saw her friend a little clearer today. There was the slightest hint of the brittleness within him showing through the surface today. Today, Cody looked a little liked a well-kept porcelain doll -- still beloved but fragile, in risk of shattering. Yolei's heart ached for him. She so wanted just to hold him, and make him be alright again. 

"Hello Yolei." He bowed to her, "Are you ready to go? I'd like to get going now -- If that's OK, please." He did seem anxious to leave. Yolei wondered how hard he was working to keep his family from seeing what she saw now. She knew Mrs. Hida must be aching to help Cody too, only worse. Cody simply wouldn't let his mom find a moment to reach out to him. Yet, telling Mrs.Hida everything now would compromise too many trusts, and possibly hurt Cody even more deeply. No! Yolei had to stick to her idea of getting the sensei's help, and tricking Cody into saving himself. If it was going to work at all she would have to fool Cody, for his own good, starting right now. Never an easy task with someone so smart. Happy face forward.

"Hi Cody," She began cheerfully, "Yes, I'm ready to go." She leaned over Cody and stuck her head energetically into the Hida apartment. "Hello Mrs. Hida, Cody and I are leaving now, so I guess I'll say goodbye at the same time, OK?" Cody stepped out next to Yolei as Mrs. Hida came to the door.

"Alright, Yolei. I was just telling Cody that if he wanted to --"

"I'm fine Mom, really, " Cody broke in, "I was just a little slow this morning, that's all, I'm very sorry."

"Oh Cody," his mom implored. "You don't have to be sorry about something like that, honestly. Everybody has hard mornings sometimes, and if you're not feeling --"

"I'm fine." Cody said firmly. Even Yolei could feel the grip on his words." His mother sighed, bent down and kissed his cheek. The boy blushed and turned for the elevator quickly without saying any more than goodbye.

Mrs. Hida added, "Take care, Cody"

Instinctively, Yolei reached out and took Mrs. Hida's hand. The girl said, "Trust me. Today I'll take care of Cody." Then she turned and raced after him, as he was holding the elevator, before the woman could ask what the girl had meant.

Yolei flew into the elevator car, and Cody let the door close. As they descended to the lobby the boy asked, "Is Poromon with you?"

"Oh sure." She replied, pointing back to her backpack.

"What have you been feeding him? He looks bigger than usual." 

"Oh, nothing special. Say, where's Upamon today?"

"At home." Cody answered pensively. "He's still sleeping. I'll have to feed him extra well this afternoon because he didn't get breakfast." Fortunately, Cody was looking down and did not see the wriggle his answer caused through Yolei's backpack. 

As the two of them exited the elevator, left the lobby, and started along the sidewalk in silence Yolei knew that she had succeeded so far. Still, her plan hinged on the participation of an outside authority figure. She hoped that one particular sensei was in a very understanding mood today. . 


	4. Sensei and Sensitivity

Cody Carries On

Cody Carries On

Chapter 4: Sensei and Sensitivity

Yolei and Cody reached school. He bowed to her, and she watched as the boy went off toward his lower grade home room. She reached her own home room, and placed her overweight book back in the cubby square bearing her name. Yolei discreetly checked the two nestled Digimon, who were sleeping off breakfast. Good. She sat down at her desk, took out pen and paper, and crafted a short note to the mythology teacher -- who as only luck could have it, also taught Yolei history for first period.

Yolei concentrated on who she was writing to. She really liked her a lot even though some kids didn't. Sure, this teacher liked things done by the book. However, she also did a lot of neat things for her students: leading field trips, attending lock-ins, even directing a school play. She did know about Digimon and the Digidestined. Most importantly to Yolei, this teacher seemed to have an extra soft spot when it came to Cody. The girl had seen the teacher let Cody "rescue" her from being left without a partner at many youth events, though Yolei knew full well that it was for the boy's benefit. Yes, this was someone she could trust. Yolei wrote:

Sensei:

We need your help for our friend Cody Hida. This has something to do with the Digimon and being Digidestined. We must see you in private about it, please.

In your trust, 

Yolei and Upamon.

She folded the note carefully and pocketed it. Morning announcements seemed to take forever. Finally, the bell for first period rang. Yolei blended in with the other students getting their backpacks and herding out the door, heading more purposely than usual for her history class. 

The teacher she needed had just come in and was getting settled at her desk. Yolei hurried to act while the rest of the classroom was still a bustling crowd scene. She walked right up to the teacher and handed her the note saying, "Sensei, here's an ... an extra credit project I think you can help me with." The teacher took the note. Sensei, as the children called her here, was puzzled, and Yolei looked puzzled too. The girl almost instantly took to her seat. The teacher had an urge to halt Yolei's retreat and ask questions, but thought better of it. If Yolei had wanted to speak openly now she wouldn't have handed over a folded note. Sensei understood the finer points of classroom communications, so she read the note. 

Yolei braced herself, and was ready when the teacher looked up from reading the note. For just a moment Sensei's face was a mix of surprise, skepticism, and concern. She covered that look over quickly with composure. She was a cool customer -- no wonder Cody liked her. Yolei nodded just once to Sensei, knowing once would be enough. 

Without missing a beat Sensei called the class to attention, and while outlining the day's lesson, she jotted something down quickly, knowing that only one of her students actually saw her doing it at all. Sensei began routinely. "I'll circulate today's attendance sheet now. Yolei, could you come get this started for your side of the room please?" 

"Yes, Sensei, right away." Yolei retrieved the sheet, signed it and passed it back to the next desk in her row. What she did not pass back was the plain white post-a-note Sensei had adhered on the back of the sheet.. The girl kept her hand over this, sending a clear sign to the teacher -- message received. At her first discreet opportunity Yolei read the reply, keeping it shaded with one hand: 

"Yolei: 

My office just after your lunch. Bring the little yellow fluffball with you. 

Sensei saw Yolei practically melt with relief. The girl beamed a smile at her with another slight nod. The lesson began. "OK, people, let's get to it." She noticed that the white post-a-note was no longer on Yolei's desk. Sensei had to smile. No need to rent that spy movie at the video store tonight, that was for sure. 

Lunch came quickly enough that day. Sensei admitted Yolei to her office saying, "As you might imagine Yolei, you have my undivided attention, but lunch will be over soon, so just what is going on? I checked and Cody is in class today, he seems fine." 

"That's what I thought too ..." began Yolei "... until Upamon showed up at my door this morning." The girl produced Upamon from her backpack, and Poromon for good measure. The pink one wanted to formally reintroduce itself to Sensei, but the yellow thing, the one that belonged to -- no partnered with-- Cody, wasted no time. His name was, he reminded her, was Upamon, and he quickly revealed everything he knew about little Cody's nightmare, the increasing frequency and intensity of this dream, Cody's refusal to bother his family or friends with it for help, and a vivid account of the boy's awful night just past. "With Cody doing so much great stuff for the Digital World every day," Yolei supplemented, "it's bound to be making him think more about how proud his dad would be if he were here to know about it." 

"Hmm ..." mused Sensei. "I would guess that because all of this is a collective secret from your parents, that telling Mrs. Hida, Cody's grandfather, or just about anyone else is not much of an option?" 

"Yes, exactly." Yolei confirmed. 

"What do you think I can do about this Yolei?" Sensei asked. 

The girl did not hesitate for a second. "Well, I noticed that in one of our textbooks it talks about regression therapy and you've told us in class that you took some psychology courses, so I thought that you could .... 

"You thought I could what? Hypnotize Cody?" Sensei exclaimed. She felt a headache coming on. "Oh Yolei, I did take some psych courses, and I know some elementary relaxation exercises, but hypnotism as therapy is no parlor trick for amateurs. If something were to go wrong, I could be in real legal trouble. I'm sorry but I just can't --" 

"Please!" Yolei begged, standing up. This girl was angry now, and did little to hide it. "You've just got to do it Sensei. If you don't help him, Cody's going to go home today and no matter how many people are around him, he's going to be lonely, because he's all locked up inside. Tonight he'll probably have that dream again, and cry until he drops again. He'll get up tomorrow and be lonelier than he is today. This might go on until he's so lonely that he doesn't want to even be with himself. Don't you care about Cody!" She was about to cry, her Poromon was about to cry, and Upamon was bawling. 

"That's enough, all of you!" Sensei said firmly. "Yolei sit down and get a hold of yourself, Upamon be quiet before somebody hears you." 

"I'm so sorry Sensei." Yolei apologized. "It's just --" 

"It's just you care about Cody that much don't you?" offered Sensei. The girl nodded. "Well so do I Yolei. Look, I'll make you a deal, You and I will put Cody through a little test. to see if he's as bad off as you think he is. The teacher checked her student's apprehension immediately. "Don't worry, he won't suspect a thing if we get it right. If, and only if I think Cody's emotional state is truly in immediate danger I'll try to do what you ask. But, if not then it's no dice. That's the deal Yolei, take it or leave it." 

"We'll take it." accepted Upamon, instantly. 

"Yes, we will." Yolei agreed. 

"Alright." Sensei returned, "The test I have in mind might seem a little rough on Cody if he's hurting like Upamon says he is. You have to play it to the hilt though Yolei, are you ready for that?" 

"Yes Sensei, for his sake yes I am." 

"OK then," Sensei resolved. "Hide the Digimon, and just follow my lead." 

A few minutes later Yolei happened to wander up to Cody, who sat by himself on the playground as the Lunch period waned. She engaged him in idle, one-sided conversation. A few moment's later Cody's favorite Sensei happened along as well. 

"Why hello Cody, Yolei." Sensei smiled. "I hope your looking forward to mythology class this afternoon." 

"Yes, Sensei. " the children chorused, and Cody bowed. She noticed he looked pale and drawn, giving even more credit to Yolei's concern. 

"That's great. Say, can I get your opinions on a Greek myth?" 

"Yes, Sensei." The pair chorused again. 

"Thank you, Now, I was thinking about the fate of that little Greek boy Icarus. Do you know what happened to him Cody?" 

"Yes, Sensei. He flew too close to the sun and he -- the boy paused with empathy -- he fell into the sea ... and drowned." Sensei saw the boy shudder." She knew she had touched on Cody's fear of deep water, she'd seen manifested during a field trip to a public aquarium. She hated doing it, and she'd hate what she did next even more. 

"Yes Cody that's right." Sensei pressed on, "Who was more to blame for Icarus' death? Himself or Dadylus, his father?" 

"That's easy, Sensei," Yolei blurted, "Icarus was to blame. I mean, his father told him what to do once and that should have been enough, right? Icarus just wasn't being responsible enough." Her delivery was flawless, and judging by the stunned look Cody gave her, very effective. It felt awful. 

"I'd have to agree, Yolei." Sensei continued immediately, "Icarus failed his father's instructions. What a disappointment he was as a son --" 

"But." Cody offered. 

"-- what an unthinking --" 

"But, Sensei." the boy implored. 

"--what an unreliable --" 

"No Sensei." he insisted. 

"-- unworthy little child that Icarus was." 

"NO! Cody growled, actually growled, at Sensei. "The father was to blame. He should have stayed nearer to his son. Icarus was only a boy, and the father left him behind to fend for himself. The father was to blame, can't either of you see that?" 

Sensei and Yolei were both alarmed by Cody's reaction. Quiet, sullen Cody was now the picture of rage. His face glowed red with anger. His body was shaking from his shoulders to his shoes. Small fists were clinched in outrage. He looked ready to bolt. Then the bell ending Lunch period rang sharply. Cody remembered where he was and who he was talking to. 

"Oh. Sensei," the boy moaned, "I am very sorry I yelled at you, please forgive me, I beg you." 

Time for a little damage control now. "It's OK Cody, you obviously didn't agree with us, and I wasn't doing a good job of listening to you. Maybe Yolei and I shouldn't have been so hard on Icarus." 

"You were probably right though." the boy relented. 

"It's OK, really." Sensei said, "Now go on, and get to your next class, and I'll see you for mythology." 

"You still want me there?" the boy wondered. 

"Of course I do." she replied. 

"Thank you, Sensei." he bowed again to Sensei and Yolei, then turned and fled. 

"Oh poor Cody." Yolei said in a gasp. 

Sensei turned to the girl, "OK, Yolei you win. Just make sure he gets to mythology class, and be ready when I need you. I have to get a few things together, but I'll do it." 

"Yes, Sensei" Yolei turned to go herself "Sensei," she called back, "You can help Cody can't you?" 

"I really hope so Yolei. " The woman wished, " I hope so." 


	5. Archetypes and Icarus

Cody Carries On

Cody Carries On

Chapter 5: Archetypes and Icarus

Sensei watched Cody as he came into her classroom for the mythology course, followed closely by the secretly protective Yolei. He seemed ashamed to be there after the incident during the Lunch period earlier, in spite of Sensei's assurances. The boy sat, uncharacteristically slumped in his desk. Head down, eyes down. Cody fended off the approaches of the other students Sensei knew were also Digidestined: TK, Kari, Davis, even the enigmatic boy Ken tried. The younger boy rebuffed them all with silence. Yolei gave them all a look that told them not to pry further, so effective that even Davis took the hint. 

Sensei greeted the class and launched smoothly into a lesson plan. She engaged everyone in the class for questions and answers, including but not especially targeting Cody. Her youngest student did, at least, answer when she spoke to him today. Halfway through the period Yolei began to wonder if Sensei was backing out of helping Cody because the teacher had made no move toward any scheme to involve the boy. Sensei could tell that Yolei was getting anxious, but the girl would have to be patient just a little longer. If the whole idea was to help Cody without compromising his unique sense of self-control, it would take time. The youngster could sense patronization better than most kids his age could spell it. By keeping this class session normal Sensei was already putting Cody at ease, distancing the earlier confrontation she had used to test him, and waiting for just the right time to -- 

"Alright class." Sensei said. "I'd like to introduce a new topic for discussion, let's see where it takes us, OK? Who can tell me what an archetype is?" She was surprised when Davis wanted to answer first. 

"That's what they call people who build buildings, right? Gee I didn't know those guys had anything to do with mythology." Well, maybe it wasn't surprising after all. Most of the class laughed, and even Cody rolled his eyes. Davis responded, "Hey, what did I say?" 

"Davis," Kari giggled, "Those are architects, not archetypes." 

"I knew that!" Davis insisted. More laughter. 

"Nice try, Davis." Sensei restored order quickly. "Kari, since we're clear on that difference, can you tell us what an archetype is?" 

"Well, I think its some kind of really big symbol, only it's special because it can mean mostly the same thing to a lot of different people." 

"Yes, basically, Kari. Very good." Sensei approved. Kari's inner light shone mostly in her personality, but she was also a mentally bright kid. "Many wide-spread cultures do seem to share common general imagery that play into different mythologies These images seem to reach people around the world on a very deep level that they probably don't even think about. Yolei what do you think explains how these images can reach us at such deep levels?" Be ready Yolei, Sensei thought. 

"In dreams Sensei?" Yolei offered hopefully, for more than one reason. 

"Yes, that's the general idea Yolei." Sensei saw Cody react nervously to the word dream. "However, a better term really is subconscious. Now I had planned a volunteer demonstration, just to show you all how easy it can be to put someone like yourselves in touch with the subconscious, it really works well for young minds. But, I see that our time is almost up today. It's a shame though, I only have the demonstration tools on loan for today. I was really hoping to try it, but some other time I suppose. Anyway, time's about up now. Please read the next chapter of the text, and be ready to discuss it next time. You may read quietly now for the few minutes we have left. Remember, I said quietly." 

Sensei returned to her desk. She saw Yolei looked puzzled again. She gave the girl a quick, wry smile and a look that promised that the ways of the Sensei were mysterious indeed. Less than a minute later Cody was up from his seat and walking toward Sensei's desk. He was hesitant, but the teacher knew he would make it. 

"Excuse me, but Sensei?" These were the boy's first unsolicited words of the entire period, and he barely spoke them at all. 

"Yes, Cody?" Sensei's hushed tone perfectly complimented the boy's own. 

"You know the demonstration you wanted to try? If you can only do it today then I'll ... I'll do it ... if you'll let me." 

"Cody ... that's very sweet of you to offer, but school's almost out now." Sensei smiled but sighed. 

"Could we do it right after school Sensei? ... Without the class?" 

"After school? You know, I suppose we could, just to do it. You don't have other plans this afternoon?" 

Cody cast a solemn look back at the other Digidestined. He looked back to Sensei. "No, the 'computer club's' connection is closed today," he said with a knowing nod that was as close to a wink as the boy would ever come. 

"Oh." said Sensei, retuning the nod. "Well in that case, I think we can. Would it be OK if we ask Yolei to be there too? That way she can walk home with you when we're done. It wouldn't take that long, but would you want me to call your mom or grandfather as well?" 

Cody thought for a moment. "I'll ask Yolei, but mom's working and grandfather's at his dojo until dinner. I'm glad it won't take too long, though ::because I still have to feed Upamon::" he finished with a whisper. 

"I understand." Sensei whispered back. Cody went to Yolei and whispered something in her ear. Sensei saw that saw that Yolei had no trouble agreeing to her friend's request, or moderating her reaction to actually accomplishing her covert goal. The dismissal bell rang. 

Ten minutes later, with Upamon and Poromon both safely tucked away and munching on what was to have been the teacher's after school snack, Sensei finished setting up for her demonstration. There was a small cot, a small table by the foot of the cot, and on that table were an oversized lamp and a metronome. Two chairs to the side of the cot completed the arrangement. 

Sensei started, "Well I think that should do it. I want to thank you both again for going through with this. Cody, are you ready?" The boy nodded and Sensei continued, "Great, please come over to the cot and lie down." Cody approached the cot, then stopped. 

"Lie down? In school? " The boy asked uncertainly. Sensei smiled 

"Sure, relax the body to relax the mind. It's OK, we're off duty now aren't we? It's good form for this kind of exercise." Sensei assured. That clinched it. Cody laid down on the cot. He was surprised that the cot was so comfortable. It felt good to lie down. Still, as tired as he might be, Cody fought showing that to Sensei. The boy on the cot looked like some kind of stick figure, remaining ramrod straight. "You've got to relax Cody." Sensei told him, putting a fluffed up pillow under the boy's head. The teacher began to take him through a series of tense-and-release stretches while positively insisting that these were, "not silly." As they did this, Sensei asked Yolei to draw the shades in the classroom. By the time the girl had finished Cody looked much more relaxed on his cot. 

Next, Sensei asked the boy to take deep breaths, and while he did this she raised the front of the cot to an angle that brought Cody to eye-level with the metronome on the little table. She asked, "Are you comfortable Cody?" 

"Uh-hm." the boy sighed, sleepily. 

Sensei didn't want him too deep yet, so she roused him a little with a couple of firm question, "See the metronome Cody? Do you know what it does?" 

"Huh, oh. Yes, Sensei, it ticks like a clock but it can be set to different beats for music." 

"Yes, that's right Cody." Sensei confirmed and walked over to the metronome and turning on the table lamp above it. Sensei asked Yolei to get the lights and the room went dark, only the metronome remained illuminated. Sensei started the metronome marking a slow a slow, steady beat. 

"Tick". "Tick" "Tick." "Tick". "Tick" "Tick." "Tick". "Tick" "Tick." "Tick". "Tick" "Tick." "Tick". "Tick" "Tick." 

"Now Cody," Sensei prompted, "I want you to watch the arm of the metronome. Just follow it with your eyes and take slow, deep breaths." The boy complied. Sensei took her seat nearby, joined by Yolei. Cody's eyelids drooped lower with each swing of the metronome's arm. Then they were closed. 

"Cody," Sensei said, "Keep your eyes closed, they' re too heavy to open anyway. You can still hear me right?" 

"Yes, Sensei." His voice was calm and steady. 

"Good, Listen carefully to my voice Cody. You know that you are here with me and Yolei, and you know that you are safe. You're drifting into your subconscious mind, but you are always still here with me and Yolei and you are always safe, so you can always say the truth. Nod if you understand." The boy nodded. "Good, now to touch upon your subconscious I want you to think about your dreams. Have you had dreams lately Cody? 

"... Yes," he admitted with effort, "a ... bad dream." The first barrier fell. 

"Remember that you are here and safe, then tell me what happens in the bad dream." Sensei and Yolei waited as Cody's subconscious tamed another conscious barrier. 

Cody heard the ticking of the metronome become the clashing of kendo sticks, and so it began. The boy related the entire dream: the initial sparring, the appearance of the dark man, the questions, the savage uncontrolled blows the dream Cody used to dispatch this opponent, and finally the realization too late that the dark man was actually his late father. As bad as Upamon had made the nightmare sound earlier, Sensei now realized it was actually worse than the Digimon imagined. The small body on the cot shook and flinched tears trickled from beneath closed eyes. Yolei was crying too. Sensei caught herself blinking back tears, because senseis aren't really made of stone after all. Deep breaths for all of them. She brought Cody up to a level of subconscious stasis, and just let the boy rest for a minute. 

Sensei told Yolei, "I think Cody still has some basic, natural resentments because his father died. He was too young to express it at first, and now devotion to his dad's memory makes feeling these resentments seem wrong. So he's buried them down deep. 

"Oh, I think I understand." Yolei said. "But why won't he just tell someone that it's really getting to him." 

"Let's find out." said Sensei. "Cody ... You're right, that is a bad dream. Have you told anyone about it?" 

"Just Upamon ... and I left out the really scary parts." Cody revealed. 

"What about your mom and grandfather Cody? Why not them?" 

The words flowed, "Mom has to work now, and grandfather is old. I cannot be a baby and bother them with childish fears and nightmares. When I'm actually big enough I'll work and I will take care of them. I'll make up for the time they had to wait for me to be big enough." Poor kid, thought Sensei. Cody continued, "Until then I'll be as grown up as I can for them, they will not be troubled, and dad would be proud of me." 

Sensei thought for a moment. Suddenly she realized that Cody was separating his mother and grandfather from the loss of his father and the answers his dream demanded in order to protect them at the boy's own expense. She had to show him another way. "Cody, remember the dark man in your dream. That's your father isn't it?" 

"Yes." 

Sensei continued, "You were asking him questions. You need answers to those questions. It's OK to have tough questions, as long as you know there aren't always easy answers. Do you understand that?" 

"Yes." 

"OK Cody, here's the tough part." Sensei encouraged. "I think your father would try to answer those questions if he could, but I think the reason he doesn't do that as the dark man you fight with is because he can't. Your father can't be with you now as the man you remember. He can't fight with you and he can't answer your questions that way, and I'm so sorry but he's just not here like that anymore." In his present state, the boy had to see and accept the truth of what she had said. Sensei braced herself and cautioned Yolei because she knew what was coming. From deep within the small boy on the cot, there came a loud, unchecked, pitiful wail of words 

"NO! I WANT MY DAD! HE HAS TO TELL ME! HE HAS TO STILL BE HERE!" The boy wrenched and thrashed and reached out longingly. It was all Sensei could do to keep Yolei from rushing over to scoop him up and hold him, and she felt the same way. Instead, Sensei patiently brought the despondent boy back to subconscious stasis. 

"Cody, are you OK now?" Sensei asked. 

"Yes." The boy's voice was weak but calm. 

"I'm glad, Cody." Sensei continued, "Now, I know it's not the way you want most, but there is a way that your dad is still with you. I'm telling you the truth. So, I want you to see the dark man in your dream again, but this time think about how your dad can really be here now. You tell me what you see." 

Cody saw and described. The dark man loomed over him again, then something different happened. The man glowed, turning into bright light that divided into three shafts. In the first shaft Cody saw his mother. He saw his grandfather in the second. Standing in the third shaft was Cody himself. The three shafts merged again into the man, who wasn't dark at all anymore, but was clearly the boy's father. 

"Mom, grandfather, and me." the boy exclaimed in understanding "We each have part of Dad with us, and when we're together he's with us too." Sensei let go a deep, grateful sigh. 

"Yes, Cody, exactly. So, when you need your dad to answer those tough questions, who do you really need and who really needs to hear from you?" 

"I need my mom and grandfather, and they need me." Cody resolved. 

"Absolutely, and Cody remember this, you share your dad with your family, and they want and need your dad like you do, so when you share feelings about your dad with them you are not bothering them. You are helping them, and you will let them help you. Got it?" 

"Yes Sensei." The boy confirmed. 

"OK Cody," Sensei said "Mission accomplished then. When I wake you up you won't remember what we've talked about for now, but when you need it your going to remember two things: how your dad can be here for you now and it's not bothering -- it's helping. Understand?" 

"Yes, Sensei." 

"Very good. When you wake up you'll feel very rested. Now listen to the metronome, with each tick your eyelids get lighter and lighter, and in just five ... four ... three ... two ... one -- you're awake." 

Cody blinked, then stared wide-eyed as Yolei turned the room lights on. Sensei asked, "Are you OK Cody?" 

"I'm fine Sensei. Aren't we going to get started now?" Sensei and Yolei both laughed and the boy wondered why. 

"Actually, Cody we're done." 

"We are?" The boy was skeptical, but he looked at the clock on the wall and saw that nearly half an hour had passed since he had last looked at it, and he had no idea how that time had gone." 

"Did it work?" Cody asked, a bit embarrassed. 

"Well enough to tell me that you're a very deep ... young man Cody. Don't worry you didn't say or do anything undignified at all, promise." Sensei assured. 

"No." Cody agreed in a strong, matter-of-fact tone. "Why would I?" 

This time Yolei did Sensei the favor, "Hey sleepyhead." She teased, "Do you want to lie on that cot all afternoon, or are you ready to go home?" 

Cody self-consciously realized he was still on Sensei's cot and got up. He and Yolei gathered up their things, and said goodbye to Sensei. Cody bowed and Sensei smiled. 

"See you both later, oh and thanks again for trying this out." Sensei told them. 

"Your welcome, Sensei, and thank you." The children chorused, but Yolei and the teacher shared a look that Cody didn't see. The children left, but for a while Sensei remained in the room thinking that some days -- no make that some kids made it all worth while. 

Yolei was soon dropping Cody off at his apartment. His mother and grandfather weren't home yet, so Yolei joined Cody in checking on Upamon. When Upamon wasn't in his bed, Yolei helped Cody look for him and she "found" Upamon in the closet just as the boy was looking under his own bed. The yellow Digimon hopped over to Cody and the boy hugged him. Cody said, "It's good to see you Upamon, I'm sorry I haven't seen to you lately, but we're together now." 

"You bet Cody!" Upamon purred. "I'm so glad you're back." 

"Yes he is Upamon!" Yolei agreed, beaming. 

Cody saw a strange, happy gleam in his Digimon's little black eyes. The boy wondered to himself what it meant because Upamon, Yolei, and Sensei had all had that same happy gleam. 

Epilogue 1: 

The next morning Yolei came by to pick up Cody. He and Mrs. Hida met her at the door. The boy took his leave, letting his mother kiss him. She said, "Take care Cody." 

Her son bowed to her. "I will Mom." Then he returned his mother's kiss and hugged her." 

"Thank you Cody." She said, finally letting go of the boy. "Go get the elevator, please. I need to talk to Yolei for a second." When Cody had turned the corner Mrs. Hida looked Yolei straight in the eyes and said, "Cody said something about doing a demonstration with you and the mythology teacher yesterday after school." 

"Oh, that?" Yolei stammered "I can explain everything Mrs. Hida, somehow." 

"No need Yolei." Mrs. Hida interrupted. "Whatever it was ... thank you." Her eyes glistened. "Last night Cody woke me up to tell me about a dream he started to have. It seems he's had one like it since his father died. I think you know that Cody was too young then to get all the pain out. I've wanted to help him with it but. he never let me -- until last night. Last night he cried , and let me hold him and tell him how proud of him his father would be, as proud as I am. He let his grandfather tell him stories of his father as a boy, and how much like Hiroki he is. Then he drifted off to sleep, and slept better than I know he has in a while. He's still Cody, serious and formal, but last night he was my little boy again, and now I can help him. I know you had something to do with it, and I'm so grateful to both you and that teacher." Mrs. Hida embraced her. 

"Gosh Mrs. Hida, I told you I would take care of Cody." 

"Yes you did." Mrs. Hida replied "I know you children and your friends have your little secrets. This will be ours. You just go right on taking care of Cody. I'm glad he has friends like you." The woman sent the girl after the boy. 

When Yolei finally joined Cody he had to ask, "What was that all about?" 

"Oh, just woman to woman stuff." Yolei replied. 

As the elevator door began to close, Cody Hida rolled his eyes and muttered, "Girls." 

Epilogue 2: 

When Cody got to his home room he found a small note in a plain white envelope addressed to him in his cubby square. He looked around for a moment, thinking one of the other kids might be playing a prank on him. Finding no smirking conspirators watching, he took the letter back to his desk. He opened it and read: 

Dear Cody: 

I just wanted to tell you that I was thinking a little more about the conversation we had on Icarus yesterday. I've decided that you and I are both right in a way. Icarus forgot what his father had told him, and Dadylaus got too far away from his son. The thing is neither of them really wanted to do those things, they just kind of happened because they obviously forgot to talk to each other, they were both flying solo even though they flew near each other. Pretty soon Dadylaus was too far away and Icarus had forgotten. It happens to parents and children a lot -- not sharing, not calling on one another enough. But Cody, it doesn't have to. 

If you ever feel the need to "sing out" something as you test your own wings, remember to call out to your family and friends. Even if that includes an old woman who teaches -- because it does. Not everybody has to be Icarus. 

See you in class, 

Sensei 

Cody looked up from the note and thought. Girls are strange. He'd never understand women in a million years, but Sensei he had to like. Cody Hida smiled, briefly. 


End file.
